This invention relates to polyfluoromethylthio-substituted ketones and oximes, as intermediates, and to their insecticidal derivatives, polyfluoromethylthio-substituted carbamoyloximes. A further aspect of the invention relates to a process for preparing these compounds. A still further aspect of the invention relates to insecticidal formulations comprising the carbamoyloxime compounds of the invention and to a method of combating insects, especially the corn rootworm, by contacting them with an insecticidal amount of these compounds.